Weiss
(or Weiβ) is one of the main protagonists of Arcana Heart 3. She works in a secret company called Valkyria, a branch of the Drexler Institute. She is sent to investigate the cause of the catastrophe that is happening around, and to stand on one's own. She was also involved in Drexler the same way Sharl was, but after the organization was overthrown by Petra, Weiss came with her in order to be rehabilitated back into society. Her Arcana is Gottfried (Sword), an artificial Arcana called a Geist. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made once by ミマァ and once by bey. ミマァ's Version This version of Weiss is made by ミマァ and is based from Arcana Heart 3. She is not faster in moving but has a high attack speed, but can fly faster to her opponent (like for AH characters by Ina). Otherwise, her hypers cost none power bars to used. Her AI is normal. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Rush Greiten - Set Miene - again for additional attack Drill Fliegen - (while in the air) Group Greifen - Bind Zahn - if she is hit ??? - ??? - + after 40 seconds 'Hypers' Rush Leich Reich - + Rupture Centrum - ??? Layer Meteora - + (while in the air) bey's Version This version is made by bey. Unlike ミマァ's Version, her supers cost power bars and has not her ability to fly to her opponent (but has same effects, Power Charge and Combo Mode that Petra) but can run instead. But unfortunately, her Super Rush Leich Reich dont maintain her opponent (if the opponent is hit during fall or little jump). She is not complete like her Petra, as she lack of effect's sprites for Combo Mode, blades during guarding (that ミマァ's Version has), special background if she KO'd her opponent with a Super and her Critical Heart Force Expansion Himmelfahrt. Her AI is normal like ミマァ's Version. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left a/b/c = Punch z = Blade Shot 'Specials' Rush Greiten - Set Miene - (Press again for that the blades fly) Drill Fliegen - Group Greifen - or + Bind Zahn - or (Lost if he is hit) Power Charge - + Combo Mode - + (Requires 1 power bar) 'Supers' Rush Leich Reich - + (Requires 1 power bar) Rupture Centrum - + (Requires 1 power bar) Layer Meteora - + (In air, Requires 1 power bar) Compatibility Fix If you download bey's Weiss, her files can be named Weiâ+ (instead of Weiβ) and MUGEN can not recognize that. For solve the problem, edit the name of her files in replace â+ by ss and do the same in her DEF file. Trivia * ミマァ's Weiss has a special intro against Petra Johanna Lagerkvist and Heart Aino. Glitch *bey's Weiss disappears in her lose pose. Category:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Arcana Heart CharactersCategory:Sword Users